Womb
by DyFo-Storytime
Summary: After a deadly disease spread around the world the Governments came up with a idea to build a Town deep beneath the Ocean to at least save their Children. Follow Lincoln as a private detective who was about to crack a case which could be end of the City of Womb. (Rated T: for use of Language, Violence, use of drugs)
1. Chapter 1

**1\. The Town of Womb**

Have you ever ask yourself how would the World end. A Meteor ? War ? or Overpopulation ? No-one knew exactly how, many theories were told about that maybe the humanity may would die by a Pandemic sickness who would spread around the World. Exactly that happened. On a normal day around the World, a deadly sickness which the government called: _Mens Interfectorem_ or also known for the infected. _Sleepwalkers,_ had spread out around he entire World. Half of the population died or were infected with this Zombielike virus. Once you got infected with this Infection you start acting like a maniac. You were trying to kill everyone in your near, you're body starts to deform you into a inhuman creature but that needs month until you were looking like a Splicer from Bioshock. Speaking of Bioshock.

On one day the Governments around the World had planned to build a place underneath the Sea to save their only and most valuable in the World. Their Children and other young affinities. Everyone under or 18 were send down to this Deep Sea Metropole called **Womb**.

Those who are older are already infected with this Infection it acts like Aids just it's not a venereal disease. It's coming unexpectedly. The may theory because everyone until 18 are not affected of this Disease is maybe because of their growth and puberty. But it's just a theory no-one really exactly knows from where or what caused this infection or why just the grown ups are already infected with these Disease and the young ones not.

 **Womb**

Womb is a underwater Metropole build for children, pre-until senior teenagers. Major of this Town was the eighteen year old _Ian Lloyd._ Before they went to Womb, Teenagers from the age of 13 to 18 were told that they had the job to work in this City. Shops, Mechanic, Police etc. were trained to those who chose one job. Even the Mayor which is the son of the president was trained by his own father to know how to make decisions and speeches.

More you find out in the Story.

* * *

 **Two years later**

It was a usually deep sea Night in Womb. Lincoln who was now in the age of thirteen was sitting in his Apartment which was in the size of his little Room back in Royal Woods, the only change was that his window was bigger, the door had finally a lock and he has his own small Kitchen, Bathroom and technology for his own. Well not exactly, because all of the Louds were living together in one Apartment building it also was baptized as The Loudparmtment. Each of the Loud family had their own apartment but since mostly of the Louds were in a Relationship, they changed their mind of getting back together with their roommates. Except for Lori, Leni and the Twins.

Lori was married with Bobby. While Lori is more the maid and took the Mother role of the Loud Apartment, took Bobby like usually before working Shifts to spends some money for him and his now famous Loud family but also for his now small Casagrande family (Ronnie Anne, Carlota, Carlos Jr., Carlino and Carlitos. But mostly he was happy to finally have a young brother he never had. Lincoln and him were spending often times together around in Womb.

Leni was still single but something might happening between her and her co. worker Chaz at her fashion Store. She's living together with her sister/best friend and Bobby in one apartment and nothing was trying to turn the good hearted naive young woman into a depressed thing. She often spends some time with Lori and her husband to go to the mall or just hang out in Café or something. But there were also times she spends time with Dana and Becky and more of her friends.

Luna was about to thinking should she move out to her girlfriend Sam who lived together in RC with Tabby, her brother Simon, George and his girlfriend Ruth. It also would be easier for their Band. She and and the others including a friend of them named Chunk, were finally having a music career, last month they sold their first recorded Album and they became quietly famous in their District.

Luan was living also at the Apartment but sometimes she spends some Nights at Maggie's or Bennie's, but mostly Maggie. She still had her Comedic career in some locations and her Funny Business had became a real Business, not big, but quiet okay. Luan was also helping and giving her Show at Maggie's little own Café. Bennie who was not just one of her best friend, also the store manager at her Funny Business.

Lynn was not thinking about a relationship even she secretly knew that Francisco had a crush on her. Lynn took a job at the _Womb's Police Department_ as Officer Lynn Loud. Luckily she was partner with her roller derby friend Polly Pain. Both were known has the roughest derby Cops in the whole Department. In her free time she still spends most of her time in sports with her friends or alone inside the Womb's Gym Hall.

Lincoln had became thirteen and had the Job of a detective like his Icon Ace Savvy just without a Cape. It all had begun as Lincoln remembered the times he and his now assistant Clyde who lives together with Haiku and their Cats, who had solved many cases back in Royal Woods best example was the stolen Scarf case where Leni's ex-Boss thought she had stolen those Scarfs and then fired her but thankfully both Lincoln and Clyde were able to crack the case. Like back in the Loud House his Sisters never stopped for axing him to help in one of their hobbies, like for an Hour Lucy Lori asked him if he could babysit Lily and Carlitos while both Lori and Bobby went on a date a restaurant called: _Tetherby's Plate_ which was lead by Tetherby's Nephew named Wyatt.

Lucy was still in her Goth mode, the only thing that changed on her were the cloths and the Bangs which was was covering one eye and revealed her right blue eye. She was helping her best friend Haiku and her brother Silas at Maggie's Café. Even she had a one part job, she became quiet famous there for her Poetries. And like back in the small Bay Town up there, Luan was supporting her and she was supporting Luan back. Both became since then really close together and even had once a Gothic comedic occur together which their fans were so hyped then. But she was also making photos as a hobby, most of her photos were about the place which was called: _Green Tea Park_ which was a small Park in a huge dome, except for the market alley which was again build in a Building.

The Twins didn't change that much except that Lana and her best friend Skippy finally managed to get their own Garage together and helping other children or teens to fix their Solar Cars or bikes and other stuff. Lana still had a crush on her best friend but she was afraid that one they when they were in a relationship, that one day they would quit and never see each other again. Lola on the other hand was in a relationship with Winston and together with her best friend Roxanne, they still were into pageants and were spending their time at some nail studios or were drinking together at the _Panorama Cliff_ and enjoy their time. But there were also times were she and Leni were going shopping together.

Lisa. The now six years old child was the one who you hear barely of. One of the reasons were because she got a job at the concealed _Deep Sea Research Facility_ a building who was hidden between some Sea Rocks and those who were working there recently found a Fish which first was never seen before and second it got a fluid inside which was able to heal your wounds, not just small cuts or bruises also shot wounds and deeper wounds. With this founding they fished more of them and a few month later it became really popular in the hospital or in Drug stores. The residents and also the scientists back there called it: _The Messiah_ (the fish), _Messiah's blood_ (The medicine). But there was one problem which caused many Junkies to catch a eye one this. This fluid was able to heal your wounds but it also gave you the same effect when you were smoking Weed and drinking this cough sirup called Lean. And once you take more successively, it can change you're psychology and you're deadly end in a epileptic attack. But Lisa also breaks herself from working and also wanted to spend some time with her family or her best friends Darcy and David.

Lily even she aged two year now, she still is the infant she was for two years, except she became longer hair, she was able to talk better and it seems she has also interest in Video Games and photographing. Since the time were Lori and Bobby and promised their families to take care of them, she and Carlitos became very good friends together. One time Luan and Lynn had seen that they were also sharing their meals and their toys which couldn't help them to smile and giggle about this cute scene. A begging of a huge friendship.

* * *

Lincoln was still in his room sitting on his desk and then lightened a cigarette to release his stress from working. The sad part is that none of his family or part of his friends knew that he was smoking in secret. If you wanna know how he get them well he, Clyde, Zach and Liam once were spending the night over at the Spokes and in this one night, they all wanted to know how it feels like to be high. So Rusty, who secretly stole a bag of weed from his father at his office and later bought some cigarettes in Womb, They were hanging out at Rusty's home but they waited until his little brother Rocky went out to met his girlfriend which was Lincoln's one and only Goth sister, Lucy. With that Rusty build a joint with Liam's help because, at the time were the farmer boy was a baby, his grandfather always had build one and smoked. So since then Lincoln and the gang met up each other at Rusty's and were sometimes smoking or just spending their night together. With the time more of their friends joined them like Ronnie Anne, Chandler or also Nikki, Sameer and Casey were sometimes come over to hang out with them.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

Suddenly someone was knocking on his front door and Lincoln immediately threw the cigarette out of his window and wiped the smoke away until it faded in the air. Then he walks towards door and opened it. It revealed a girl around his age. She was a slender girl with tan skin, freckles, black hair that curls up at the back end, two pairs of eyelashes, and noticeably slanted main attire is a white sweater with a red star in the middle, a red collar, and red sleeves. She also wears a long black skirt. At the first appearance Lincoln could really say she's a beautiful cute girl but the problem is he already in a relationship with Ronnie Anne.

 _"Hello. Can I help you ?"_ Lincoln friendly greeted her.

 _"Oh yes. My name's Stella. Are you private Detective Lincoln Loud ?"_ The girl with the name of Stella asked him.

 _"That's me like it reads on my door. How can I help you ?"_ Lincoln smiled and then politely greeted her inside his Office/Apartment. Stella thanked him and then went inside the room and waited until he closed the door and turns around. After that he politely guided her to a couch behind his desk and told her that she can make herself like Home. She did that and thanked him again. After she directed her skirt while sitting and crosses her legs.

 _"Eh do you want something to drink ?"_ Lincoln asked while offering her a bottle of Soda and Water.

 _"Oh no thank you."_ She said with a smile and shook her head. Lincoln just shrugged and puts the bottles back in his fridge and then went towards his Desk.

 _"So what can I do you for you ?"_ The white-haired boy said as he sat back in his chair.

 _"Well I came her because you need to help me because I have proof that a gang of middle school students were about to plan to rob and assault the Yates Company._

 _"Wait. you mean the Yates Company were the Yates siblings had build a security System of the whole Town including one successfully Web for a whole Town ?"_ Lincoln asked in curiosity. Stella nodded.

 _"Ok. And how did you find out that those gang wanted to plan this ? And how ?"_ He asked which she took a moment to remember how it all started.

 _"Well I was working in my office and once I took a break to snack some carrots and went towards one of those Balcony's outside and took a seat on one of those benches. Then two big boys appeared. I remember one of them got the name Hawk. However I heard them talking about where do they have to place the C4 again to enter the Server room. Wait I recorded it."_

As Stella was about to find her phone inside her Bag, Lincoln asked her why does two didn't notice or did something to her when she could easily hear them. The black-haired Girl just told that she was listening to music with her earplugs but until she paused and was about to head back until those two entered and let her be since they thought she was still listening to music and wasn't able to hear them. After that she brought her phone out and showed a Video which she secretly filmed during their conversation.

* * *

It showed the balcony alley just like she said which had the overlook over the whole City of Womb and then you see some people passing by until she stopped at those two persons which revealed Lincoln's ex-bullies Hawk and Hank. They both looked like they were having a small argument about to remember where they had to mark the spot for the C4 Bombs to the Server room.

 _"Bro. I just told you, you have to remember this shit or the Boss will fucking punish us man."_

 _"Dude calm down. Or somebody could hear you. Ok listen, what about we went back to the HQ and we say to them that the Security threw us out."_

 _"I hope you're plan works man, because I don't want to have another hole in my hand."_ Hank said which he revealed a bandaged hand. With that they went away passing Stella who now acts she was on the phone doing something while they were passing her. Then Lincoln noticed something on they're cloth and he immediately grabbed her phone and passed on the spot. He swiped two frames back and noticed that both Boys were wearing a sign of a Snake wearing a Skull on it's head. He puts a hand on his chin and then showed her the picture of the sign and gave her phone back. He asked her if she could send him this video and the Screenshot he made and told her to meet him in his office tomorrow around _7 p.m._ She agreed and thanked him before he again politely guided her to the door and also opened the door for her. After one last wave he closed the door and went to his desk to think about his new Chase and light another Cigarette until another knock appeared on his door which he annoyed sighed and threw the second out of his window and wiped again the smoke into the air and opened the door.

This time it reveals Lynn and Clyde who also had a trace of Flip's dips. Lynn was still wearing her Uniform except her gun belt. Clyde on the other hand was wearing his casual clothes except for a red Tie and a dark green Jacket. Both went into the white-haired Boy apartment and greeted him with handshakes and then Lynn gave him one Dip and then gave another to Clyde and then one for herself and then took a seat on his Couch. Clyde was leaning against his dresser with the Dip in the other hand and with that everyone took a sip until Lynn was about to break the silence.

 _"So any new case ?"_ Lynn asked and took another sip from her drink while looking at her younger brother.

Lincoln nods and told her everything what recently happened and even showed the Video and the photo were Stella had send to him. Lincoln, Clyde and Lynn were always working together. Sometimes they went to her for help and they were also cases were the two detectives had helped Lynn with two cases about a smuggle of the Messiah's blood. Lynn was at the beginning worried that her brother would also help to bring this City back in Law, but since she had seen stuff which haunts you for years. But then Lincoln showed everyone that he and Clyde are really good detectives just like their icons Ace Savvy and One-Eye Jack.

 _"So wait."_ Clyde said with raised hands. _"So you wanna tell us that were having with act of Terrorism to do this time ?"_ Clyde asked in disbelief which both Louds nodded. _"Oh."_

 _"But maybe I can help. Because we now this gang since the beginning and they were always the fly on the windshield of our lives. We recently had jailed one of them because he got caught with his car full loaded of weapons and money."_ Lynn explained. Lincoln gave her a smirk and raises a brow.

 _"Let me guess you and Polly caught him ?"_ Lincoln ironically asked. Lynn couldn't help but smile.

 _"He we were just stopping him because he was driving to fast in the middle of the Harbor Square, so what do you think. But the real action happened as Polly was just asking him why we stopped him and he also got a nervous look on his face. But then suddenly without warning this guy snapped a guy from his passenger seat almost shot Polly. But she was able to dodge and ... well she accidentally broke his arm but yeah."_ Lynn told them which got a shocking expression on both boys faces.

 _"She almost got shot ?"_ Clyde asked in shock.

 _"Yeah. No joke the bullet almost grazed her head."_ Lynn said and waived her hand like it was the bullet and moved it next to her face.

Both were shocked about this Story and were just hoping her partner and their friend is doing ok, but since they heard that she broke the boys arm than they knew she fine. After a hour or two of small talking and guessing about the Case, Lynn and Clyde left him and he was about to pull another cigarette out until he stopped and puts it back in the package and mutters. _"This isn't worth it."_ Since he knew that seconds, minutes or hours later one of his sisters could enter his apartment and catching smoking, so he went to his bed and took a nap and prepared for a chase he never had solved before.

While the Louds were preparing for sleeping, in another apartment a few blocks away. Stella was in her apartment taking a sip from her hot chocolate and thought how cute Lincoln looked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. It's been a long time since I brought another Chapter or Story but since I started working, I haven't got much time or no time to write something but today I got sick (again) and I use this little "day off" to continue with some of my Stories. Also a little Fun Fact for those who didn't know. What got me inspired to write this Story was naturally Rapture from Bioshock but what me got more inspired was actually The Live Life Loud Comic with the Story Private Eyes. So if you want you can imagine how exact Lincoln and Clyde are dressed as.**

 **So I will be quiet and let you read with the Story and if you want, you can let me know what you think of this Story so far and requests and ideas are always welcome.**

* * *

 **2\. The next Morning**

The next morning had arrived in the deep sea City and some kids and teens were already on their way to work. And that also means for the young white-haired Private Detective. While he was in a deep dream about the last happenings of the past which still haunts him, he suddenly got awoken by the sound of someone knocking on his Apartment door. Lincoln growled a bit and told the person outside his door to wait a minute. After he got dressed in his regular clothes, except for a brown jacket and black pants, he went to the door and thought it could be one of his Sisters or Clyde but to his surprise he got greeted by Stella who was already ready to solve the case. Lincoln then snapped out of his half sleepy mood and quickly noticed that he almost forgot the Case with Stella. So with this he secretly grimaced and face palmed himself behind the door and then went outside his Apartment and left with her.

After two hours, both of them were having a breakfast together at one of those Diner's in the Central of this City. While Lincoln was eating a plate covered with Eggs, Bacon and waffles and a cup of Coffee (which he definitely needed.), Stella just had her own box of fruits and vegetables and a bottle of Carrot juice. The white-haired teen notice this and raised a brow and asked her what it cam to his mind.

 _"Are you a vegetarian or vegan ?"_ He carefully asked her and she quickly raises her head and asked him to repeat it.

 _"Excuse me ?"_

 _"I said: Are you a vegan or vegetarian ?"_ Lincoln said a bit louder so that she could understand it better.

But thankfully from all the background noises and the background music they had put all around the City, she was able to hear her opposite and she swallowed her food before she spoke. _"Oh_ _nono. I just decided to stay healthy, but sometimes I can't help myself and ... yeah also bought some other Snacks."_ The tan skinned teen explained with a chuckle and even the Loud boy couldn't help but snicker.

 _"You know you kinda remind me of my sister Lynn, you know she works at the Womb Police Department and she loves to do sports but also stays healthy ... sometimes."_ Lincoln explained to her and remembered the time back were Lynn had ate most of his leftovers or bought stuff. Not to mention the fight over a slice of Pizza.

Stella was now giggling from the last word he told her and could feel, he seems to be an open, big hearted guy. And she kinda likes some guys.

Lincoln used the silence to shot a glance at his phone watch and reads _11.23pm_ and then removed his gaze outside the Window next to them and sees a gondola arriving at the Womb's Central Station. With this Lincoln stood up, grabbed his Jacket and gets the tanned Girl attention. _"Are you ready to go ?"_ he asked her and she nodded and immediately grabbed her Jacket as well and puts her Fruit and Vegetable box inside her bag and followed the white-haired boy outside towards the Station.

* * *

In the meantime Lynn was on duty with Polly and were waiting on a parking lot with some Burping Burgers Menus. While Polly was enjoying eating her meal, she noticed that her partner and friend didn't even had touched her food and saw her starring out the Window and was probably watching someone suspicious or was flaring on her thoughts. The pigtailed swallowed her meal and wiped her lips with a napkin and was about to asked the Loud girl.

 _"Hey, are you even eating this ?"_ Polly asked and points towards Lynn's burger.

Lynn then turned her head to look at Polly and then quickly followed the gaze and sighed and then took her menu and then took a bite out of it before disappearing into her thoughts again. Polly then was a bit worried why her best friend seemed so quiet today. Normally she was always so active and both usually had their conversations and stuff, but today she seemed more quiet than before.

 _"Hey Lynn what's wrong ? You seemed quiet all day long you can tell me."_ Lynn's Partner and friend asked her.

Lynn sighed and then turned back to her and began to tell her what glumed her today. _"( **Sigh** ) You know it's ... odd to tell. It's been already two years ago but I still miss Royal Woods and my home. But ... Hey look."  
_Suddenly in the middle of her confession she noticed something suspicious and interruptes herself and pointed towards a teenager in front of them who carried his bag like he has to protect it with his entire life. Both Lynn and Polly nodded towards each other and had the same idea of following this person to his destination. With this they decided that Polly was sneaking behind him, since she's faster than Lynn and the Loud girl was following with their Vehicle in case the boy noticed them and decides to flee.

* * *

On the other side of the deep sea metropolis, both Lincoln and Stella had arrived at the Yates Company building and went inside the Administration Entree. Thankfully Stella was working here and this made both easy to go further into the Building. Even they had to go through the Security Control they made it. With this they took the Elevator to reach the balcony area and once they arrived at this place, the Detective went on his work and examined the Marks on the Wall and then took a photo of it. Then he looked all over the place for more suspicious Clues and reached in his pocket for the Scanner, Lisa had build for him. He scanned the area like he was this FBI Character from Heavy Rain with his glasses. It took a minute until the Scanner had found something and he walked towards it and then kneeled to have a look at it. Stella was following him and knelled beside him and with this both looked at each other with confusion in their eyes and then glanced back at the Advice on the floor. What their looking at looks like a piece of a Nacho dip Sauce caddy. But it was filled with some Cables and other technical Stuff only Clyde or Lisa could understand what it is. Lincoln took the device with a rag and puts it inside a small bag and hids it in his jacket. Once both got their Job done they decided to return in Lincoln's Office so that Clyde could investigate on this Chip.

* * *

 _"Hey Stop! WCPD!"_ Yelled Polly as she began to follow the Boy who noticed them and decides to flee.

Lynn pushed the gas pedal through the ground and puts on the Siren of the Vehicle. During her ride, she tried to Focus on her target and picks up the Speaker and told him to Stop. But he ignored her and like a panicked deer he used all his Adrenalin to ran through a Alley, followed by Polly who almost was running like "Speedy Gonzales". Lynn tried to call for dispatch.

 _"This is Officer Loud, Vehicle 327 calling for dispatch at the Womb History Central. Suspicious Person with a Brown Bag and messy blonde hair on the run. Officer Pain is already chasing him by foot."_

 _"This is Officer Fillmore, from vehicle 126 were on our way."_ Another voice from a nearby Vehicle responded and Lynn continued to find another way to cut the teen off _._ Thankfully the Siren, the athlete Loud was able to race through the Main road. All Civilians were making a free way for her so that she can race through them until she drifted a turn right and then drove along the road until she noticed the Alley and hits the breaks. After this she looked towards her right to see Polly still following the Boy and she thought that it's finally over and he stops and turns himself in but no he used his Parkour Skills and slides smoothly over the bonnet of the Police Car and continued his plannless escape plan. Lynn was growling in Frustration and before she was able to drive off again, her Partner jumped in and they followed him together by Car. In the meantime another Police Car appeared behind them and it revealed that's Officer Cornellius Fillmore and his Partner Ingrid Third.

Together they followed this Boy until Lynn had enough of this games and she hits the breaks until the Limit and like Rick Grimes in Season 5 of the Walking Dead, she rammed the Boy with the Vehicle and made him fly a few Yards and crashed back on the ground. All three Polly, Fillmore and Ingrid were shocked by Lynn's Action and everyone stopped on their tracks and immediatly got out of their Car.

* * *

Back in Lincoln's Apartment both Lincoln and Stella were surprised to see Clyde already awaiting them and was talking and drinking tea with Lola.

 _"Well Mr. Wattson it's nice to see you too and having a tea time."_ Lincoln ironically said in his best british Accent. Clyde smiled nervously and greeted both and thanked Lola for her tea she went towards the door and grabbed all her stuff for cleaning and goodbyed everyone and left the trio alone.

 _"So what do you got fro me ?"_ the african-american asked his White-haired friend. Lincoln then snapped back to reality and with a "Oh" he searched around his jacket for the Chip and once he found the bag, he gave it to him and without hesitation, Clyde went to his Desk and started his Investigation on it.

 _"Mmh ... This may take a while maybe I'll have to call Lisa or have to go to the Police Station so that Tehama can give us more Information. But what I can tell you is that this is a some sort of electromagnetic stuff."_ Clyde explained. Like he expected both Lincoln and Stella looked at each other and gave him a dumbfounded look. He sighed and started explain to them.

 _"My Theory is that this could be a electromagnetic pulse or in short and for the Gamers known, This is a EMP Bomb."_

* * *

 **I'm going to ended here. In my opinion this Chapter including my English skills are very low. I don't know why but I have this Feeling that I'm getting rusty by speaking english but strangely I watch every movie or TV Show or even Videos in english. TF!**

 **However I hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter and also I hope you also liked my new Fic actually this Story was planned to be a Halloween Story but I recently found another Halloween Fic idea but ... now Halloween is over and I was at a Party :D Cool!**

 **Now Comes the question should I nevertheless Show you the Story or delete it ?**

 **I also wish you a wonderful day and maybe I see you in the next Chapter or Story :)**


End file.
